A Very Interesting Sleepover
by sesshyfreak010
Summary: Ok the is my first fanfiction and I won't put up another chapter until I get one review so here is the summary: Sakura and other people have a sleepover and surprising events happen... Chapter 8 up!
1. Truth or Dare

I do not own Naruto… but I wish I did!

"**Inner Sakura"**

"Hurry up Hinata, we're all waiting for you!" yelled Sakura pulling her into her house. "We are about to start a game of truth or dare and you are going to play with us right?"

"U-um yah b-but who is g-going to g-go first?" Hinata stuttered.

"I will!" Ino yelled with her hand up. "Ok, who should I ask first?" She looked around until her eyes landed on Sakura, then she had a glint in her eyes. "Ok Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She yelled. **"Ya that Ino-pig isn't going to show me up!"**

"Ok I dare you to…"

"No wait hold on I have to perfect dare!" Yelled Ten-ten with an evil smile on her face, "Ok tell her to…"

Ino smiled and shook her head up and down, "Yah that's perfect! Ok Sakura I dare you to go 'borrow' Kakashi's book and return it tomorrow."

"What are you crazy! He would kill me for sure if I took his book away, anyway he reads it all the time and I wouldn't be able to take it!"

"Oh Sakura, are you scared? Just think if Sasuke was here and you turned down a simple dare, what would he think?" Ino said, she knew she hit a nerve.

"Fine then I'll do it!" She stood up and walked out the door.

"We got to see this." Muttered Ino and Ten-ten, Hinata followed her out the door.

In other places...

"Hey what are you guys snickering about," Naruto said happily slurping up is ramen.

"Oh is nothing and anyway your to troublesome to explain it to." Shikamaru said, but unknown to Naruto they had poured half a bottle of hot sauce into his bowl, "Only a matter of seconds now."

"Seconds till what guys, till wh—" Naruto stopped only to have his face go cherry red. "Water I need water someone give me water!" He yelled throwing his bowl on the ground and running to the water fountain outside.

"That complete idiot." said Sasuke with a smirk on his face, "He really needs to be more aware of his surroundings."

"Yah! We should have put some peppers in there too!" Lee said through fits of laughter. When he finally calmed down he turned around to see his beautiful cherry blossom walking down the street mumbling something under her breath. "Sakura hey Sakura over here!" He yelled standing up and waving his hands.

Oh great now Lee is here. She thought and waved her hand and put a smile on her face. "How's it been Lee?" she said.

"Oh great thanks for asking." He looked behind her, "What are they doing following you like that?" He said with a questioning look on his face.

"Um… we're going…um…shopping right guys?" She yelled.

"I thought we were going to get Kakas—" Ten-ten said until she was cut off but Ino putting her hand over her mouth.

"Yah we're going shopping, see you later Lee!" Yell Ino as she pulled Ten-ten away from him. Hinata was just blushing and quietly walked away with them.

Lee turned to Sasuke, Shikamaru, and a now calmed down Naruto, "What's up with them?"

Sasuke looked up with a glint in his eyes, "I don't know but we're going to find out." He got up and started walking the way the girls went just a few seconds ago.

Meanwhile...

"Great job Ten-ten you almost gave away are cover!" Yelled Sakura.

"Well I didn't know it was a secret," Mumbled Ten-ten under her breath, "You should have told me if it was!"

"H-hey isn't t-that Kakashi over t-there?" Hinata said pointing to a store just a block ahead.

"Whoa I didn't even notice him there, thanks for pointing that out Hinata." Ino said with a humongous smile on her face.

"Yah thanks Hinata." Said Sakura looking down at the ground, kicking the dirt. "I really appreciate it."

"U-um sorry Sakura." Hinata said.

"Ok, go up there Sakura you know what to do!" Said a cheerful Ino pushing Sakura towards the store. But unknown to them, the boys were watching them from a safe distance.

Until next time

**Ok don't rat on me too hard because this is my first fanfiction but I do want some pairing couples you want to see and any ideas you want to put in it would be very helpful. Please! Oh a review I'm not going to put up another chapter until I get at least one review! Ok buhbye!** **oh and I know its short but I'll make the next chapter longer promise!**


	2. Gathering people

I do not own Naruto…but I wish I did!

"**Inner thoughts"**

Sakura slowly walked toward the store, sweat beading down her face. **"What am I going to do! I can't go up there and say oh hey Kakashi I need your perverted book, it's not like he is just going to hand it over!"** As she walked in, Kakashi looked up from his book and smiled.

"How are you doing Sakura?" He said, smiling through his mask.

"Oh, hehehe just fine, nothings wrong." Sakura said, twiddling her thumbs and shaking ever so slightly.

Kakashi gave her a weird look and said, "Are you sure nothing is wrong, it looks different in my perspective." He got right in front of her face and studied it deeply.

* * *

"Psssst, Sasuke, what is Sakura doing with Kakashi," whispered Naruto.

"Do you think we would be following them if I knew what she was going to ask him?" Sasuke said with an irritated look on his face, "Idiot!"

"Shhh, she's talking." Lee said.

"Why don't all of you stop bickering, sigh you guys are so troublesome." Shikamaru said with a bored expression on his face. They continued watching the scene unfold.

* * *

Um… Kakashi, I have a favor to ask you." Sakura squeaked out.

"Well spit it out Sakura, what is it?"

"Um,gulp IneedyourComeComeParadisebookbecauseIgotdaredsowillyougiveittome!" Sakura said taking a very big breath after she said that.

"My dear Sakura, you little rascal, your to young to read this book, but when you get older I'll – Kakashi said but got cut off.

"Eww no I don't want to read it! Gross, do you think someone like me would want to read something like that! I just need it for a dare. Please will you lend it to me for a second and then I will give it back I promise!

Well I don't know… Kakashi said. A few seconds later they both turned their heard at a sound in the bushes. He threw a kunai at the tree beside it and the rustling stopped. "You can come out now your presence is known."

"You idiot, can't you stay still for more than 3 minutes Naruto!" Someone whispered. They then heard several yeses and then a loud thump of something hitting the ground. Then a minute later Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Lee holding a knocked out Naruto stood up from the bushes.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Oh it's Sasuke what are you doing here?" It took a minute for her to register that they heard the whole conversation between Kakashi and herself and she looked at the ground, face full of embarrassment. "Were you spying on me?" She asked with an accusing voice.

Lee backed away dropping Naruto on the ground while he held his hands up shaking them, "No, no we weren't spying on you we were just passing by and we happened to hear you guys taking and so we stopped for a second and then you accuse us of spying? My lovely Sakura, I can't believe you would think I would do that to you I mean—"Lee got cut off by Sakura throwing a rock at his head.

DON"T EVER I REPEAT EVER SPY ON ME AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME! She yelled her face twisted in anger.

Lee looked at her, tears running down his face, "I'M SO SORRY SAKURA FORGIVE ME!"

"Lee just shut up, you're giving me a headache," said a very irritated Sasuke.

"Hey what's going on over here, Sakura have you gotten the book yet, we need to get on with the game!" Ino yelled running over to her only to stop when she saw the guys staring at her. Collecting herself she said, "Um hey guys what are you doing here? Wait a minute I have an idea why don't you come over to Sakura's with us and we can play some games, what do you say? Please it won't be any fun without you." Ino said with a pleading face. The guys looked at her then behind her to see Ten-ten and a blushing Hinata look pathetic trying to get them to say yes.

"No does it look like we want to go it would be too troublesome." Shikamaru said leaning against the wall. During this time Naruto woke up.

"Hey I want to go, I want to go come on you guys we can crush them at their own game!" Yelled an over excited Naruto. "Plus I heard the Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou are in town and we can invite them too. It could be are own little party!"

"Hn… I don't care." Sasuke said, shrugging his shoulders.

"**Yes Sasuke is coming over to MY house, but why am I not as excited as I should be?"** (Hint, hint!) Thought Sakura.

"Um c-could we invite N-Neji over t-too, I don't l-like him t-to be left out of t-the fun," stuttered Hinata. **(I'm sorry but I'm not into that Hinata/Neji pairings because they are cousins but I'm not ragging on people who do like that type of pairing!)**

"Well I guess if he wants too," said Sakura, "I don't mind the more the merrier!"

"Well let's go find Temari and the others so we can play some games!" Ten-ten yelled as she started pulling Ino and Hinata away from the store.

"Hey don't fall behind keep up you guys," Called Ino

"Yah, yah whatever," Shikamaru mumbled. **"Gosh girls can be so troublesome,"** He thought.

As they walked down the street, they spotted Gaara and his teammates at one of the booths. "Hey Temari, Gaara, Kankurou what's up.," hollered Ten-ten as she ran up to them. "I have a question to ask you guys… would you want to come over to Sakura's house with us and spend the night, it will be fun."

"Sure we would love to wouldn't we guys?" Temari asked looking at her brothers. Gaara gave her a death glare which means he wouldn't go over his dead body and Kankurou just gave her the stupidest look that said does it look like I want to go. "Well I guess from the silence that means yes so of course we will come," exclaimed Temari.

"Yay, now all we need to find is Neji, no were would he be?" Ino said looking around the square.

"N-Neji told me t-that he was g-going to get some n-new weapons," Hinata quietly said.

"Ok, off to the weapons section of the store!" Yelled Naruto as he ran off. He came back 5 minutes later with a pissed off looking Neji in his hands.

"Why did you drag me here?" Asked Neji, he looked like he was about to rip off Naruto head.

"You my special friend have been chosen to come to my sleepover." Said Sakura, pointing to herself proudly.

"Oh I feel so special but I really don't want to go."

Shikamaru walked up to Neji and whispered, "Do you really want Naruto alone with Hinata all night long?"

Neji looked over at Naruto and turned back to Sakura, "Ok I'll go."

"Yay everyone is going okay let's go back to my house and start the party," Sakura said, so everyone started walking toward her house think of what 'wonderful' things they were going to do that night.

**Ok my rule still stands I want at least one review and if you want give me some more ideas on what they can do at the party ok thanks for those who reviewed!**


	3. The 'thing'

I do not own Naruto but I wish I did!

"**Inner thoughts"**

Once they got back to Sakura's house, they all sat down around the table in awkward silence, staring at each other. Gaara was giving everyone death glares and Ino was smiling over a Sasuke and so on and so on…

"Ok everybody lets get on with the game!" exclaimed Ten-ten, "Ok Sakura it's your turn to ask someone."

"Ok… hey Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare me sucker!" Yelled Naruto, "**It's not like she going to do anything life changing to me probably make me do something stupid,"** thought Naruto with a fox like grin on his face.

Sakura had on an evil grin, "Ok Naruto I dare you to go without ramen for one whole week!" (Thank you, kImYuRI!)

* * *

There was a pause in the room, everyone was quiet, and they all turned their heads to look at Naruto.

Kankurou leaned over to Temari and whispered, "I bet ten bucks that he makes a scene."

Temari look at him with a grin on her face. "Ok I take that bet."

Everyone turned their attention back to Naruto. He was shaking really bad. He looked up and had tears running down his face, "Why Sakura, why?" He said, giving her a pitiful look, "Why do you have to be so mean I didn't do anything to you!"

"So that means your not going to do the dare?" Sasuke questioned a smirk on his face.

Naruto looked over at him and had fire in his eyes, "I'm not giving up! One day I'm going to be Hokage and if that means I have to give up ramen for a whole week then I'll do it," he yelled making everyone's sweat drop.

"Ha I win, give me ten bucks Temari!" Yelled Kankurou, grinning madly.

"Oh just shut up you big idiot," mumbled Temari, handing him ten dollars. Gaara looked at them like they were all imbeciles.

"Ok once you stop crying Naruto it's your turn," Said and overly irritated Neji.

Naruto wiped his face and looked around the room. **"Hmmm… maybe I should ask Gaara… ah no he looks like he is about to snap… maybe Neji, no he is sending me a death glare… ah Hinata!" **thought Naruto nodding his head up and down, "Ok Hinata, truth or dare?"

Hinata looked shocked and her face turned redder than it already was, "U-um t-t-truth," she squeaked out, look down at the floor.

**"Ah man I wished she picked dare!" **thought Naruto but pushed it aside. "Ok Hinata… do you like someone?"

Ino, Sakura, Ten-ten, Temari, and almost all the guys mentally slapped themselves. **"What a complete idiot, doesn't he know that she likes him, it's all too obvious!" **They all screamed in their heads except Gaara and a fuming Neji who was burning holes in the ground, wishing it was Naruto.

Hinata was now completely red in the face, moving her mouth but no noise was coming out of it. "U-ummmm… yes," She finally said after 5 minutes of them waiting for her to spit it out.

"Ha I knew it… who is it?" Asked a prying Naruto.

"I guess you will have to find that out later because you already asked your question," said Sasuke, who was almost smiling because Naruto would never know who it was.

"Ah man that no fair!" He yelled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ino looked over at a madly blushing Hinata, "It's your turn to ask somebody Hinata."

"Oh ok," she looked around the room and saw Shikamaru looking at the door so she decided to ask him, "U-um Shikamaru t-truth or dare?"

"Dare I guess," he said bored.

"Wait a minute Hinata I have an idea," Ten-ten yelled and ran over to Hinata. All the girls ran over to them and listened intently. Ten-ten said something to Sakura and she nodded and ran up the stairs. Minutes later she came back down, holding something behind her back. Every girl looked over to Shikamaru, grinning evilly.

Hinata then turned to Shikamaru and said, "Ok I d-dare you t-to wear t-this. She motioned for Sakura to pull the thing from behind her back. Shikamaru's mouth dropped and so did every other guys mouth. Gaara even looked grateful that she didn't ask him.

Everything was quiet except for the constant giggling of the girls. "Well aren't you going to wear it, it matches your eyes very well don't you think?" Said a very amused Lee. He was rolling on the ground, laughing his head off. Neji and Sasuke even had amusement written all over their face.

"There is no possible way you are going to get me in that," said a very now afraid Shikamaru.

"Oh then, you are a coward, afraid of wear this, you should be ashamed to be called a ninja!" Yelled Ino.

That broke the string for him, "Fine I'll wear it but since you didn't say how long I had to wear it then I'll put it on come out so you know that I put it on then go and change."

"Fine by us, right girls?" Said Temari, looking straight at him.

"Fine!" They all yelled in unison.

Shikamaru grabbed the 'thing' from Sakura and headed for the bathroom to change. While he was doing this, Sakura ran into the kitchen, opened a drawer, and took out 5 cameras and ran back to the room. She handed them out to Ino, Ten-ten, Hinata, Temari, and kept one for herself. They all waited for 10 minutes and he still wasn't out from the bathroom.

"Hurry up Shikamaru we can't wait all night! If you don't come out in thirty seconds, I'm going to send Gaara in there to get you out," screamed Temari. Gaara gave her a glare but she matched it up with her own so Gaara just sighed and shook his head.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming out," he yelled from behind the door.

* * *

They all waited in silence, the girls having their cameras ready to take a picture. They hear a door open and light footsteps coming from down the hall. Shikamaru poked his head from around the door frame, "Do I really have to come out in this?"

"Yes, now come out so we can see you," yelled Ino and Sakura.

"Fine," he said glaring daggers at them. He walk out from behind the door, the girls took quick pictures of him before they all started laughing their butts off. He was wearing a tank top that was light blue and pink with the word 'Princess' written on it. He then was wearing a skirt that was above the knees that was purple with some knee high socks that had pom-poms on it, it too was hot pink, and to top it all off he had a rainbow ribbon in his hair. He looked over at the guys too see every one of them, I mean all EVERY ONE of them on the ground laughing, except Gaara wasn't laying on the ground, not yet. "Ya, ya, laugh it up," said a very red faced Shikamaru. He ran off to the bathroom to change.

"That was so funny, even if he is mad at us it's worth it, did everyone get a good picture?" asked Temari. They all nodded their heads still laughing to hard to speak. Shikamaru walked back in and sat down, soon everybody quieted down.

"I think that's enough of that game lets play something else!" Yelled an excited Ten-ten.

"Wait I have to go through that and I don't even get to dare anyone?" said a now agitated Shikamaru.

"Yep what should we play now?" asked Ino. Everyone thought of a new game they could play.

"Sasuke said, "I know what we should do, let have a…"

**Sorry to leave a cliffhanger but I'm getting really bored just typing on the computer but don't worry, if I see that I have at least one review I'll update tomorrow so if you want to see a new chapter up just review ok oh and thanks to all who reviewed I greatly appreciate it! **


	4. The Scavenger Hunt

I don't own Naruto…but a girl can dream right?

"**Inner thoughts"**

* * *

Recap: "Yep what should we play now?" asked Ino. Everyone thought of a new game they could play.

"Sasuke said, "I know what we should do, let have a…scavenger hunt.

"A scavenger hunt, really, do you think we're six," smirked Neji.

"What afraid of losing," Smiled (yes he smiled) Sasuke.

"No, I'm just afraid that when I beat your sorry ass you'll cry," said a very amused Neji.

"Oh that's a burn," said a nodding Lee. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "What it was!"

"Ok I guess we're doing the scavenger hunt," Ten-ten said while walking out of the room. She came back quickly with a hat, a few pieces of paper, and some pens. "Ok to figure out whose own a team with whom, we'll all write are names on little pieces of paper, put them in the hat, and then draw partners."

"Ok," they shrugged their shoulders and wrote their names on the paper, and then they put them in the hat and stared at each other. "Since nobody is moving to pick one out of the hat then I will," stated an annoyed Ino. She then reached into the hat and picked one out. She unfolded it and read the name out loud, "Shikamaru, hey wait I got him?"

"What's wrong with that?" He said getting mad.

"Oh nothing just expressing my joy," she said and went to sit next to him.

Next Temari got up and went to the hat, "Hmmm… I got KANKUROU! I can't believe I got HIM, come on can I have a redraw," she asked her voice pleading, "I really don't want to be stuck with him!"

"What, afraid to spend some time with your brother," he asked.

"Actually, yes I am, there is no telling what you can do… like trying to tearing up my fan again and if you try then you'll be on the ground, bleeding to death, begging for mercy, while I stand there, laughing it up!" She looked really evil right then and everyone backed away from her.

"Ok my turn," said Sakura as she pulled one out.

"Um…ok I got Gaara." **"Oh great I get stuck with a person who doesn't even talk, can my day get any worse?" **She thought.

"Ok MYYYYYYYY turn!" Yelled Naruto. He picked one out and read it, "I got…HINATA!" He looked over at her to find her blushing a deep crimson. "Hey Hinata is something wrong," said Naruto coming up to her and looking at her face, "Why is your face so red?"

"N-no r-r-reason," said Hinata, looking down.

Sasuke stood up and picked one up out of the hat, "I got…NEJI!" Everyone got quiet and stared at the two of them. Sasuke was silently fuming while Neji's right eye was twitching.

"Okay well I guess this means I get Lee," said Ten-ten. **"Man why do I have to get stuck with the weirdo?" **thought an angry Ten-ten.

"Okay but now what are we going to find," Asked Sakura. Everybody shook their heads and thought about it.

"Hey why don't we ask Kakashi to make us a list," said Naruto.

"That is… well actually that's a good idea," said a very surprised Ino.

"Yah I'm just good like that, I can keep you guessing," stated Naruto. "Ok let's go find Kakashi!"

* * *

They all walked down the streets, talking in small groups. They walked to the booth they last saw Kakashi and he was still there, STILL reading his book. "Hey Kakashi can you do something for us," asked Naruto.

"If you're asking me to give you my book then the answer is no," he said looking up.

"No, no, we were just going to ask you if you can make a list of stuff we can find for our scavenger hunt," Said Ino.

"Well sure I could do that," he smile and took out a note pad and a pen, "But each of you is getting a different list so come up here by who you're working with," he said. Shikamaru and Ino walked up and grabbed their list; it said you have to get eggs, toilet paper, panty hose, an umbrella, and a box of instant ramen. For Sakura and Gaara, they had to get paper towels, a scarf, a box of safety pins, a one gallon jug of milk, and a pair of red boxers. Temari and Kankurou were up next; they had to get a box of assorted chocolates, a dozen roses, five river rocks, a loaf of bread, and a bull horn. Next Hinata and Naruto came up; he had to get 12 pairs of socks, a watch, three bottles of solider pills, a journal, and a 10 pound bag of rice. Sasuke and Neji walked up to him and grabbed the piece of paper; it said they had to get a book about training dogs, a 6 pack of coke, a bag of dog treats, a hair brush, and some toothpaste. Last but not least was Ten-ten and Lee; they had to get a hat, laundry cleaner, a canteen, a bag of balloons, and a bag of chips.

They all looked at their list with confused faces. "This seems like a gro—" said Gaara but got cut off.

"Now off you go and when the first team brings me everything that is on their list, that team is the victor, now one…two…three…START!" he yelled. Everyone ran off to find the stuff on their list.

* * *

With Shikamaru and Ino…

"What should we start with," Ino thought aloud.

"**This is such a drag."** Thought Shikamaru with his hands behind his back.

"Well since you're not going to say anything then let's start with the umbrella, I have one at my house," she said in an excited tone.

"Whoo-hoo we get to go to Ino's house," said Shikamaru, his voice dripping with sarcasm. There was a loud thump and then another thump of someone hitting the ground.

"I'm so glad that you're happy," she said waving her hand in the air because she hit him to hard.

"Ow, you didn't have to hit me that hard!" he said. He then got up and they started to walk toward Ino's house.

To be continued….

**

* * *

**

**Ok everyone but I'm really tired and I have been sick these past few days so I'm just going to stop right here. Sorry but I need to go to sleep or I'm never going to get better, and anyways it's like 1:15am. Well I need to get at least one review and if you want to stay up until 12 or 1 in the morning then you can read the next chapter because that's when I usually post my chapters up. Well anyways I'll do my best to get the next chapter up by sometime tomorrow. Thanks to all who reviewed and gave me ideas, it really helps! **


	5. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**

* * *

**

**I am not putting any new chapters up today because I guess I was sicker than I thought. I barely go to the computer. Well anyways, I promise I will put one up tomorrow and it will be longer than all the rest. Thanks to all who have been sticking to my story, I really appreciate it. Keep watching for new chapters! **


	6. The Scavenger Hunt part 2

**I do not own Naruto, but if I did there would be some changes…**

_**Inner thoughts**_

* * *

With Ten-ten and Lee… 

"Hey, Lee, slow down I don't have as much energy as you," yelled Ten-ten.

"Oh come on, the power of youth is on our side, lets take advantage of it!" Lee said while jogging in place, waiting for Ten-ten to catch up.

**_I'll show you the power of youth!_** She thought with a vein popping out of her head in annoyance. "Ok, what do you want to start looking for first Lee," she said, looking over the list.

Lee ran up to her and grabbed the paper. He looked over it and said, "Let's start with the harder things first then work our way down to the easier ones. Ummmm… what about we get the hat first, Ten-ten do you have a hat?"

"Does it look like I would wear a hat Lee? Anyways, you're a guy and guys usually have hats, usually, so do you have one?" She asked him.

"Of course not, it would mess up my amazing haircut!" He shouted.

"Fine, I guess we'll have to go to someone's house and ask if we could have one," she said. They kept walking down the street, (Oh just to tell you it's like 7:30pm there) looking for the right house. They walked past the hospital and then she stopped. "Hey Lee he didn't say what TYPE of hat we could get him right, as long as it's a hat." She said, looking at the list in Lee's hands.

"No it just says a hat, why?" He asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Ok Lee wait here I'll be back in a second." Before he could say a word she was already inside the hospital. A minute later she came back out with something behind her back. "Ok on with the next one."

"We still need to find the hat Ten-ten." Lee said.

"No we don't, I have it right here," she said bringing out a white nurses cap that was concealed behind her back.

"Very clever Ten-ten, ok on with the next one!" Lee yelled, running down the street.

"Lee wait up, LEE!" She sighed, **_if I have to tell him to stop running one more time…_**

* * *

With Naruto and Hinata… 

"Hehehe, we have this one wrapped up in the bag Hinata, we just need to get all the stuff from my house, bring it to Kakashi, and we win!" He said.**_ And I get to beat Sasuke!_** He thought with a smile on his face. He looked down at the list, "Maybe not all the stuff, but at least most of it!"

"U-umm… Naruto-kun, w-we can get all t-t-the stuff a-at my house," Whispered Hinata, her face really red.

"Ok sure we'll get at your house, come on Hinata, lets go," he said touching her shoulder. He turned back around and started walking off when he heard a small thump. He turned back around and looked at Hinata, who was on the ground. "Hinata are you ok? Hello can you hear me! Oh this is going to take longer than I thought." Naruto said while waiting for Hinata to wake up.

* * *

With Temari and Kankurou… 

Hey Temari, aren't you going to talk to me?" He asked while waving his hand in her face.

**_Just breath in, and breath out, control the urge to hit him Temari, control the urge. _**She thought while breathing really deep. "Ok let's just start looking for the stuff on the list; the faster we're done the better." She took the list out of her pocket and looked over it, "Ok let's get the river rocks first." She said.

"Fine," said Kankurou. They walked toward the river and looked into the water. Kankurou had an evil glint in his eyes, "Hey Temari, instead of getting the rocks right here, let's get the rocks from the middle of the river," he said while moving closer to her.

Seeing his intent she slowly walked over to him, "What a great idea Kankurou, why don't you lead the way!" She yelled while picking him up off the ground and throwing him into the river. You could hear a splash from were he hit the water and then of him gasping for air when he came up.

"Why you dirty little—" he was saying but got cut off.

"Now, now Kankurou, no need to get angry, it's just a little water, now come out off there so we can go get the next item on our list," she said while bending down and getting 5 rocks. She walked off and left Kankurou in the river.

"Oh don't worry sister, I'll get you back," he said while walking out of the water. "Just you wait."

* * *

With Sakura and Gaara… 

"Hmmm… hey Gaara what should we get first?" Asked Sakura as she handed him the list, he took it and looked it over.

"Get the hardest thing first." He said while giving her a glare.

"Oh, ok, well I think we should get the red boxers first, unless you have some," she said while looking at him.

He looked at her with the intent to kill, "Does it look like I have red boxers with me?" He asked getting angry.

"No I was just saying if you did then it would be a whole lot easier, now we have to go to someone's house and ask for some." They were walking down the street when they walked past the Hyuuga mansion. She looked up to see Neji's window wide open. She stopped and started thinking.

Gaara was still walking and when he noticed that Sakura wasn't following him he stopped, "Why did you stop walking Haruno?"

"Because I just found were we could get some red boxers," she said while looking at the window. She jumped the gate with Gaara right behind her. "You see that window right there that is open?" She asked while, she turned to him and he nodded, "Well that Neji's room and I know for a fact that he has some red boxers."

"And how would you know that?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

She blushed and looked away. She started thinking and her face lit up, "Ten-ten told me he had red boxers."

"Ya right…" He said while turning his head away.

Now they were at the window. They both jumped up to the ledge and cautiously walked in, "Now we have to be careful, I don't know it he has any traps set in here," she said while looking around.

"I wouldn't think he would have any." Gaara said while walking with Sakura to Neji's dresser.

"Ok if I were a pair of boxer shorts where would I be," Sakura said to herself while looking through his drawers. Gaara was leaning against the wall, watching her with mild interest. "Ah ha, I found them!" She said while holding up a pair of red boxers, "We are so going to win this thing!"

"Fine let's get going, oh and I'm guessing your going to carry them," Gaara said while jumping out the window.

Ah I forgot all about that!" She shrieked and followed Gaara out the window with Neji's boxers at arm length away.

* * *

With Neji and Sasuke… (This is not and I repeat NOT and Neji/Sasuke fanfiction eww!) 

Neji and Sasuke where walking down the street, both of them with their arms crossed and looking at their side of the street. Sasuke took out the list from his pocket and read through it again, "We should get the hairbrush first." Sasuke said while putting the list back into his pocket.

"Oh so you get to choose what we get first because you have the list, well I think we should get the toothpaste," Said an irritated Neji.

"I wasn't implying what we get first but since you said that then yes, we should get what I said first," said Sasuke, looking at Neji.

Neji turned to him and stopped. "Fine but we're going to your house to get it, along with the toothpaste," Said Neji as he started walking again leaving an angry Uchiha fuming a few feet away.

"Why don't we get it at your house, huh?" He asked while walking a little bit faster so he could catch up to Neji.

"Because my house is all the way across town and yours is on this side of town so it would be wise if we got it at your house instead," He said while turning to Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Fine but then you get to find where we are going to get the book and dog treats," Sasuke said while continuing to walk, ignoring his smirk.

**_Damn Sasuke, all my training on controlling my anger is going to be worth nothing if he keeps acting the way he is right now. _**Neji thought as he started walking again.

* * *

About 30 minutes later everyone had everything on their list and was racing back to Kakashi. 

"Hurry up Shikamaru or we are going to lose!" Yelled Ino as she was pulling on his shirt, trying to get him to run faster.

"How troublesome, I never want to do this again," he said to Ino while picking up his pace to match hers.

"Well you won't half to because if we win then I won't bother you about it," she yelled as they ran faster to reach the finish line.

* * *

"Will you run faster Kankurou; you run as slow as… a slug!" She yelled as she ran a little bit faster. 

"Well I wouldn't be running this slow if you didn't throw me into the river!" He yelled back at her; he was still wringing out the side of his hoddie, trying to get all of the water out of it.

"Don't be saying that to me because you were going to do the same thing, besides I just beat you to it," she stated with a smirk on her face, "Now come on, we don't want to be dead last. Kankurou finally caught up to her and they kept running to get to the store first.

* * *

"Lee, I'm not as fast as you and I have half the stuff so could you slow down just a little bit!" Yelled Ten-ten with a pleading voice. 

"Come on Ten-ten! We're going to win, so push yourself and we'll get there first!" Yelled an over excited Lee, but he eventually showed down to Ten-ten pace.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not as fast as you but we are about a block away and I don't see any other people so I think we got this wrapped up," she said.

* * *

But little did they know that almost every one of them was that far away from the goal.

* * *

"Come on Uchiha, can't you run faster than that," said a smirking Neji that was breath about as hard as him. 

"Of course I can but I'm going this slow so that you can keep up," he said back.

They both sped up trying to see who could get there faster.

* * *

"Hey Hinata, do you need me to slow down?" Asked Naruto while looking at Hinata. 

N-no Naruto-kun, I d-don't need you t-to slow down for me," Hinata said while running faster to catch up to him.

"You know what Hinata, we're going to win!" He yelled.

"Ya Naruto-kun I t-think we w-will," she stuttered. They kept on running to the goal.

* * *

Kakashi finally finished his book and put it away. **_They should be here anytime now. _**He thought while looking around. He saw all of them racing down different streets. **_Well this should be interesting. _**He stood there and everyone got there at the same time. 

"I WIN!" They all yelled in unison, well except for Gaara.

"No you didn't win Ino-pig Gaara and I won," yelled an angry Sakura.

"Whatever we won," Yelled Ino louder.

While everyone was yelling at each other on who one, Kakashi was watching them with amusement in his eyes. "Ok every one BE QUIET!" Everybody turned to him with shocked looks on there face. "Now since you all stopped bickering, why doesn't everyone put the stuff they got into piles while I look over them. Every team put down their stuff and waited for Kakashi to get to them. He went to Sakura and Gaara first, "Well I see you have everything, including the red boxers." He looked at Sakura and saw her face red. "Where exactly did you get these from?" Everyone looked over to them and at the boxers

"Sakura I'm GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TAKING THOSE OUT OF MY ROOM!" Yelled and very angry Neji, he looked around to see Ten-ten snickering. "And why are you laughing Ten-ten?" He asked her.

"Because I didn't think that she would actually take them," she spit out before she fell to the ground laughing.

"Well I think you can have these back Neji," said Kakashi while handing him back his boxers. "That means Sakura and Gaara are disqualified from winning. He looked at Sakura who had a sad look on her face, "It's alright, and at least you got everything else.

He walked to Ino and Shikamaru and nodded, "You got everything so that means you get to go to the tie-breaker round.

He then went over to Temari and Kankurou. He looked at him with a questioning face.

"Don't ask," muttered Kankurou.

"Ok," said Kakashi as he looked down at their pile. "You got everything so you get to go to the tie-breaker round too."

He then walked over to Hinata and Naruto. He nodded his head and walked to the next group.

When he got to Neji and Sasuke, he looked at them and smiled," Did you have a fun time?"

"Does it look like we had a fun time?" Asked Neji.

"No, well you got everything good job." He walked over to the last group, Ten-ten and Lee and looked at their stuff. He looked at the white thing on the ground and picked it up. "What is this supposed to be?"

"Why that is your hat you asked for," said Lee.

"And don't say that doesn't count because you didn't say what kind of hat you wanted," stated Ten-ten

"Well you got me there."

"Hey you didn't say that it couldn't be Neji's boxers!" Yelled an annoyed Sakura.

"But those belong to someone that is here so that still means you're out but good try Sakura," said Kakashi. He looked at the remaining people and said seriously, "Ok this is the tie breaker. Everyone leaned in to hear him better. "You are going to play…rock, paper, scissors!"

When the groups talked to each other about it and calmed down they shook their heads and said they were ready. "Ok the first people up are Hinata and Naruto, against Ten-ten and Lee.

"Okay Hinata lets use rock," whispered Naruto.

"O-okay Naruto-kun," she whispered back.

When everyone stopped talking they started, "Rock, paper… SCISSORS!" They yelled in unison. Naruto had rock out and Ten-ten had paper.

"Damn it Ten-ten!" Yelled Naruto.

"Ha, ha we won," said Ten-ten while smiling at them.

"Next is Temari and Kankurou, against Shikamaru and Ino," Kakashi said.

Once they were finish talking to their partners they said in unison, "Rock, paper…SCISSORS!" Temari had scissors and Ino had rock.

"Yes Shikamaru we won," she yelled while hugging him.

"This is far too troublesome," he said when she finally stopped hugging him.

"Ok next is Sasuke and Neji, against Lee and Ten-ten.

"Ok rock, paper, SCISSORS!" They said in unison. Sasuke held out paper and Ten-ten held out rock.

"Oh well at least we won the first round," said a sad looking Lee.

"Ok for the final round, Shikamaru and Ino, against Sasuke and Neji," said Kakashi.

"Ok we're going to win this right Shikamaru," asked Ino. He didn't answer but she let it slide, this time.

"Let's start, rock, paper, SCISSORS! Sasuke and Ino held out their hands. Ino had Rock and Sasuke had scissors.

"We won Shikamaru we won!" Yelled Ino as she ran over to Sakura to rub it in her face.

**_At least she won't be on my back anymore, _**thought a happy Shikamaru.

"You dumb ass, why did you pick scissors, I knew that you should have picked paper1" Yelled Neji.

"Well maybe you should have gotten your lazy ass up here and did it yourself!" Yelled back an equally annoyed Sasuke.

**_Well at least I have all my shopping done now,_** thought Kakashi as he walked off with the stuff in his hands.

"Come on let's go back to my house and do something else," said Sakura as she started walking in the direction of her house. Everybody followed her, thinking of what else they could do later on in the night.

**

* * *

**

**Wow that was the longest chapter I have ever written! Well I have been feeling better so I'll try to have the next chapter out Monday or Tuesday so keep watching for my updates. Also I need at least one review before I update so if you want to see another chapter then review. Thanks to all who have reviewed! If you have any ideas on what the next game could be then tell me! Also I'm raising up the rating just in case!  
**


	7. The Paintball Fight

**Wow I never thought while I was making this fanfiction, that I would get over 20 reviews, thank you to all who have reviewed and thanks for all the suggestions, I'll try to use as many as I can. I'm sorry I couldn't review on time because my brother has the worst aim with a baseball that I have ever seen,(I've now learned to wear a batting hat now ) Now without for interruptions I present chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto… but a girl can dream!**

_**Inner thoughts**_

* * *

While at Sakura's house, the room was separated in two groups; guys on one side and girls on the other. They were all talking very quietly, discussing what game they would want to play next. The guys group all nodded their heads while Kankurou cleared his throat to get the girls attention. The girls turned to them and waited.

"Now we guys," Naruto said while pointing to their group, "Have made a decision on what we should play…"

"And what would that be," asked Ino.

Lee cut in, "Let's have a paintball fight!" (Thank you Kunoichi Blossom!)

"Uh I guess that would be alright," mumbled the girls, nodding their heads.

"Great, now let's all go to Lee's house and get the guns and vest!" Yelled Naruto who was jumping up and already running to the door.

"Wait a minute, Lee, why do you have paintball guns, I would think that Naruto or Neji would have them, but you?" Questioned Ten-ten.

"There is more about me than even you know about Ten-ten," said Lee with a small voice.

Every slowly backed away from him, all of them thinking of what else he could possibly have that they don't know about. "Well let's go before it gets too dark," exclaimed Lee as he got up and walked toward the door. Everyone sighed their relief and followed him out.

* * *

While they were walking quietly down the street, Sakura was thinking about what Lee said. She turned to Ino and whispered, "Hey Ino, what do you think he meant by there's a lot that you don't know about me?" 

"I don't know Sakura, and honestly, I really don't want to find out anytime soon," she replied back. Sakura nodded her head and let the subject drop.

They all got to Lee's house and he brought out the vest and paintball guns. When everyone had their vests on Sasuke spoke up, "Since we have more guys than girls, and we're going to have guy against girls, we'll give you an extra 2 minutes to hide," he said.

"Fine by us but that's not going to help you any, we're going to win aren't we girls," yelled Ino with her fist raised in the air.

"Yeah," they all yelled in unison.

"Ok then lets get to the park so we can beat their sorry ass at this game," she yelled again and all the girls yelled back while they ran to the park.

All the guys sweat dropped while Shikamaru leaned over to Lee and said, "This is going to be troublesome." Lee shook his head yes and turned to his team.

"Now we're not going to let a bunch of girls beat us are we," he asked while waiting for an answer.

"No we're not!" Exclaimed Naruto, he was the only one who spoke up; everyone else just stared at him.

He sighed, **_why can't they be like the girls and be enthusiastic about this._** He thought while walking away with them to the park.

**_What an idiot, _**thought Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kankurou.

* * *

It was about 8:30pm and was getting dark fast. The girls went into hiding. The guys waited 2 minutes and started the hunt.

**_This is going to be great; first I'll go for Shikamaru because he's so lazy than Naruto…_** thought Ino with a grin on her face. All of a sudden there were shots being fired. "What the hell, how did you find me," she yelled as she got hit on the shoulder by none other than the lazy Shikamaru.

"Well first of all you were laughing, and the point is to be quiet and not get caught, second, you were stepping on twigs," he continued on while Ino was zoning out. She then looked over his shoulder and saw Hinata looking at her. Ino smiled and waited for her to get over there. Hinata slowly creped over there and shot Shikamaru in the back.

"Ha, ha, you're out too," yelled Ino, "Good job Hinata."

"Thank y-you Ino," Hinata said quietly. Ino and Shikamaru walked over to the sidewalk and sat down.

* * *

A little father away, Sakura got into a group with the rest of their team, she looked around and whispered quietly, "Ok Hinata is coming in a minute to hear what I'm about to say so we have to wait." They waited for a minute and Hinata came up and sat down beside them, "Ok I have an idea, ok let's use a genjutsu and transform ourselves into one of the guys, and confuse them into thinking we're on their team, but we have to be careful to not be seen by the person we are, ok?"

"Ok," they whispered.

Hinata turned into Naruto, Sakura turned into Sasuke, Ten-ten turned into Neji, and Temari turned into Kankurou. To remember which one is the real one and which one is not, they put two different colored bandanas on both of their ankles, "Ok are we all ready," asked Ten-ten.

They all nodded their heads yes, "Ok then let's show them what we're made of," Temari said as they all went their separate ways to find the boys.

**

* * *

**

**I know it's really short but I have a headache so I'm just going to stop here for today, sorry to keep you guys waiting and for the slight cliffhanger. I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow or the next day. I need one review until I put out the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Author's Note 2

** I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting for the next chapter, DON'T KILL ME! Well I've been practicing for the upcoming volleyball league that I'm in but I'm trying my best to hurry up and finish it, so forgive me! I'll try to get it up in a few days, but I will not let the story die!**

**IM REALLY REALLY SORRY! **


	9. The Paintball Fight Pt2

**Wow it's been awhile… hehehe… sorry. Well I kind of forgot about this and well I think its best if I finally write the rest of this chapter, or most of it anyway. Well without further ado, the eighth chapter of A Very Interesting Sleepover!**

* * *

As the team of girls split up, Sasuke let a small grin adorn his face. 'So that's their plan, well let's see if they can pull it off.' Sasuke thought as he ran off to round all the remaining guys up. As everyone came to a halt underneath a tree Sasuke came up with a plan.

"And why should we believe you," Naruto said with an annoyed look on his face, "Wait a minute, you could be the enemy and we wouldn't even know it. Everyone run away!" Yelled Naruto as he jumped and was about to turn around when a barrage of fists came down on his head.

"You're such an idiot," Kankurou whispered angrily, "You could have given us away!"

"Yah Naruto and why would Sasuke tell us the girls plan if he were one of them?" Lee asked in a serious tone.

'Wow I never seen Lee like this before, I mean this serious," Neji thought. Just then Lee and Naruto started fighting and then eventually it turned into a slap fight. 'Well forget I ever thought of that.'

"Come on pull it together, we already lost Shikamaru and we don't need to lose anyone else, so everyone knows the game plan right?" Sasuke asked as he looked around the group.

"Yah," the group mumbled in unison.

"Then let's go." Sasuke told everyone as he disappeared into the thicket of trees.

As everyone left Lee had tears streaming down his face. 'Why does everyone respond to him and not me?' Lee asked himself as he trudged along the worn path, his ego smashed.

* * *

Sakura, disguised as Sasuke, crouched under a bush. 'Man there is no one here and this branch is really getting on my nerves!' Sakura thought as she (or he) brushed the branch away again for the millionth time in the past four minutes. She got up and walked toward the center of the park. 'God this is getting boring.' She sat down on the bench and closed her (his) eyes. Just then she picked up a faint sound from behind her. She jumped and brought her paintball gun up and aimed toward the sound. Just then Hinata came out from the bushed with a confused look on her face. Sakura relaxed and walked up to her, "Hinata I thought we went through this, you are supposed to be disguised as Naruto." Just then Hinata raised her gun and fired at Sakura. She poofed back to her normal form and glared at Hinata. "What was that for?" 

"Do you really think we're that stupid?" A male voice said as a cloud of smoke formed around him. Out came Neji with a victorious smirk plastered across his face. "You're out Haruno, go sit down."

"How the hell did you know what we're doing?" Sakura asked, half wondering and half pissed off from being humiliated from her plan backfiring.

"Next time you hold a meeting, make sure you're not being followed and don't leave a trail behind you, it was kind of obvious for Sasuke to follow you when all of one of your players paintballs were leading toward you. Also-"

"Yeah whatever," Sakura mumbled as she stomped toward the benches where Ino and Shikamaru were sitting.

* * *

"Further away, Naruto, disguised as Sakura, was sitting down in front of a tree. 'Man I haven't got one person out yet!' Just then he heard a twig snap from behind him. "Ha finally," He (she) yelled as he grabbed his paintball gun from the ground and shot of a round of paintballs. When he stopped he went over to see who he hit. He was surprised to see Lee laying on the ground, paint splattered all over his vest. Naruto just stared at him, "So which girl are you?" 

"I'm not any girl Naruto, I'm still Lee," Lee said as he pulled himself off of the ground and into a sitting position. "Remember, I can't do any transformation jutsu so I can't turn into a girl!" Yelled Lee as he started to get angry.

"Well it's not my fault I forgot, I heard a noise and my first reaction is to shoot were I heard it from." Naruto argued back, he was not going to lose this fight. "Plus you should have mentioned it when we were in our group!"

"I thought everyone knew, I mean I have never used any nin-jutsu so I think it would be pretty obvious!"

Just then a round of shots was heard and the cries of Lee and Naruto followed. Then out came Ten-ten from behind a tree. "You are OUT!" She yelled as she laughed at them. "Go to the bench and sit down!"

Naruto and Lee both back away slowly, 'Man Ten-ten is getting into this way to much,' the both thought as they crept away from the now insane, power hungry Ten-ten as she ran off laughing and gloating that she got two people out at the same time.

"It's not go to be long until she is out is it?" Lee asked Sakura and Ino as him and Naruto sat down.

"Nope, look over there, Gaara is about to fire his paintball gun, Ten-ten is done for. Just as Sakura predicted they all heard a shot and then silence. A few minutes later they saw a sad Ten-ten walking toward them. When she got there she sat down by Sakura and looked at her feet. After a few minutes, she sighed and said "I really need to work on my gloating skills don't I?"

"Maybe a little," Ino said as she continued to watch the rest of the game.

* * *

The people now left for the boy's side was Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kankurou. For the girl's side all who were left was Hinata and Temari. The girls knew they were screwed so Hinata and Temari came together for one last group meeting. 

"Ok we're the only two left so we have to go out with a fight ok? So I have a plan that might work to get Kankurou out but one of us might get shot in the process, do you still want to try it?" Asked Temari as she looked at Hinata.

"Well there's n-nothing else w-we can do so l-lets give it a try." Hinata said as she twiddled her fingers.

"Ok so here's the game plan," Temari started as she whispered the rest of her plan into Hinata's ear. "Understand?"

"Yah," Hinata said as she and Temari stood up and ran off into the direction were they knew Kankurou was.

"Operation Seduction ready?" Temari asked.

"Yes, I'll try my best not t-to give us away." Hinata said as she transformed into a beautiful 16 year old teenage girl.

"Ok lets get started." Temari said as she smiled evilly. If there was one thing she knew about her brother was that he could never say no to a beautiful woman in distress.

* * *

**And so I leave you with the end of the eighth chapter. I'm sorry that it's been so long. I'll try not to do that again, maybe if I don't have to much school work I'll start posting this story once a week but I'm not making any promises. PLEASE REVIEW, I won't update until I get at least one and also if you have time check out my other story "Letting Go of the Past" If you have any suggestions for either of the stories please feel free to voice your opinion, I'm always open for suggestions! **


End file.
